Hourglass Side Fanfic: Old Fears
by x.Heavenly.Bliss.x
Summary: Based on the "Hourglass" story by Agatelinks, Akatsuki and Ruka has a child. The family goes to a pool party host by Ruka's side of the family. Will Ruka be able to overcome her phobia of water?


Hii, again minna! This is a special fanfic I wrote as I based this small fanfic on some of the characters from the **Hourglass **fanfic by **Agatelinks**!

**Special thanks **to the author of Hourglass, Agatelinks, for letting me use some of her characters in my small side fanfic :D I'm very grateful!

**Disclaimer: Do not own Vampire Knight nor Hourglass**

PS: I advise those who has not read "Hourglass" to do so cause you won't know who all the characters are and it's absolutely FANTASTIC!

Happy reading!!!

**Old Fears**

"We're here!" said Akatsuki Kain as the Souen Manor came into view.

_It's good to be back home_ thought Ruka Souen to herself.

It has been six years since Ruka came back to her own home. During these past few years, a lot has happened. After many debates and arguments with her family, Ruka has finally got to be with the one man she always wanted to be, her then happily got married and had their first child, little Rukia Kain.

"Sweetie, we're here," Ruka cooed gently into her sleeping toddler's ear.

The three-year old slowly opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings.

It was the fourteenth birthday of Seiji Souen, the eldest son of Ryuji Souen, Ruka's second eldest brother. She was slightly hesitant to go to her nephew's party as, to her dismay, it was a _pool_ party.

It pained Ruka as she could still remember the fight by the pool between her Akatsuki and her brother, Ryuji. She could still remember the tension and the fury she felt on that day. The scent of their hot, angry blood was still imprinted in her memory, all due to her recklessness back then.

Ruka shook the bad memories out of her head and thought that since it was her nephew's birthday, it wasn't very good to think about such bad things.

Ruka stepped out of the car and went to the back to carry her 3-year old out and headed towards the grand doors of the family manor.

The twin doors to the manor opened. A woman who only seemed to be around her early 40s, but in fact lived far more longer then that was standing by the door. She was an older and a more mature-looking version of Ruka.

"Ruka!" the woman called softly and invited her daughter and her granddaughter into the house. Renata Souen hugged her daughter warmly and looked at her half-awake granddaughter lovingly.

"And how's my little angel?" the grandmother pecked her little granddaughter on the cheek.

Just then Akatsuki walked in with some bags.

"Akatsuki!" Renata greeted her son-in-law with a smile which was returned with a soft nod.

"Everybody's by the pool, Ruka," said Renata warily, "If you get anxious about the water then just sit by the bathing chairs."

Ruka nodded her head and gulped slightly at the word _water._ Akatsuki saw his wife's anxiousness and rubbed his hand against her back to comfort her.

The three adults and the child headed towards the pool, where everybody else was. Ruka stepped through the glass doors, finding her three older brothers, their wives, their children and her father to be there as well.

"Look who's here!" Ryuji was the first to come and greet his sister and her family.

"Ryuji Nii- san!" Ruka received a kiss on the cheek.

"How's my little Rukia?" said Ryuji as he ruffled his niece's hair.

"Ryuji Oji-sama!" greeted the now fully awaked toddler. The festivity and excitement has broken the child's tiredness and has fully woke her up. She reached her arms up to hug her uncle.

"Ruka, you don't have to come here if you don't want to," Ryuji said quietly to his younger sister.

"Nonsense! It's Seiji's birthday, what kind of auntie will I be if I miss my own nephew's birthday party?" stated Ruka stubbornly.

Ryuji could only reply with a roll of his eyes and a sigh.

"Daddy, let's go and swim!" Rukia squealed excitedly as she tugged at her father's trousers. Ruka's phobia has prevented Rukia from doing any water activities. It wasn't surprising that the toddler was so excited as this was her first time in a proper pool.

"Eh…sure," Akatsuki peered over to Ruka to see if it was okay. Ruka answered back with a small nod and sat back at one of the bathing chairs.

Just then, Akatsuki's gaze met Ryuji's. A small growl emitted from Ryuji's mouth and then he turned his back against his brother-in-law. Even after five years, Ryuji's hate for Akatsuki has not changed. He could not forget the day he forced his precious little sister into that very pool. If it wasn't for his love for his little sister and his self-composure he would have surely rip that boy into pieces on his wedding day!

Akatsuki looked away from Ryuji warily whilst lowering himself into the pool with Rukia in his arms. As Rukia got into the pool, she started kicking her feet excitedly. A smile formed on Akatsuki's face as he watched his little girl enjoy herself.

On the other side of the pool, Ruka sat herself on one of the bathing chairs next to her mother.

"I was surprised when you came here, you know you didn't have to come, Ruka," said Renata as she laid back against her bathing chair.

An annoyed frown started to appear on Ruka's face. What was wrong with everybody? As long as she stayed a fair distance away from the pool she would be alright.

"Okaa-sama, that's what Ryuji Nii-san just said to me," she stated with a hint of irritance in her voice.

Her mother gave a slight nod and watched her granddaughter in the pool.

"Awww, look at her, Ruka," the grandmother pointed, "Isn't she just enjoying herself."

Ruka directed her gaze at her daughter and her husband in the pool, laughing, splashing and having great fun. She started to feel regret growing in her chest. If only she could get over her phobia, if only she was brave enough then she could spend her time having fun with her family in the pool. Ruka carried on watching her little girl playing in the water when something caught her attention.

Ryuji was standing by the edge of the pool stiffly, staring at something. Ruka looked at the same direction her brother was staring at, trying to work out what was distracting him.

To Ruka's shock, her brother was staring at her daughter and her husband. To be more precise, he was glaring at Akatsuki.

Ryuji clenched his fist as he saw his impudent brother-in-law with his precious little niece. It was true that the auburn-haired vampire was the little girl's father, but the memory of Ruka being forced into the pool by the same man infuriated and concerned Ryuji himself.

"Ryuji Nii-san?" Ruka plucked up the courage to go and talk to her brother even though she knew what he was looking at.

"What are you doing?" she asked carefully.

"Ruka…I still don't understand why you married that man!" he exclaimed, but not loud enough for Akatsuki and Rukia to hear. "Ca-Can you not remember what he did to you a few years ago? The way he just _forced_ you into that pool and made you drown! What happens if he did the same to poor Rukia!"

Ruka finally realize what her brother was so anxious about. He was worried that Akatsuki might do the same thing he did to Ruka a few years ago, which was really silly of her brother.

Ruka smiled, "Ryuji Nii-san, I trust Akatsuki." She put her hand reassuringly on her older brother's shoulder.

"Akatsuki will protect Rukia with his _life_." And that was true. Ruka trusts her husband to protect their most prized possession. She looked across the pool to Rukia and Akatsuki.

Akatsuki caught his wife's gaze and waved to her. Ruka waved back and blew a kiss to her Rukia who was still paddling in the pool with her father.

The regret that she felt earlier started to come back. Her child and her husband looked so happy together, and yet she wants to be with them and share the same fun they were having. The only way to do that, was to overcome her one fear, _water._

Ruka sighed, this was going to be difficult, but she would do anything for her family. She took a few steps in front of where Ryuji was standing, heading towards the pool.

"Eh… Ruka, what are you doing?" asked Ryuji with a slightly shocked tone.

He realized where his sister was heading and started to panic.

"Ruka!" he called again.

Akatsuki noticed his wife coming towards his direction. He was about to stop her when he saw great determination in her eyes. Once Ruka is determined to do something, nothing could stop her.

He gave her a resigned smile and swam to the edge of the pool to help his determined wife into the pool.

"Mummy!" Rukia chirped as she sees her mother coming into the pool.

"Ruka! Stop right this instant!" Ryuji growled as he watched his sister head towards the pool. Everybody turned their attention to the commotion.

"Ruka, are you sure about doing this?" asked Akatsuki as he stretched out his hand to help his wife into the pool.

"Yeah, well, I have to get over it someday," answered Ruka. "Or else I'll be missing out all the fun with my little girl." She winked at Rukia as she said this.

Suddenly, Ruka felt someone grab her other arm. It was Ryuji, now with absolute fury in his eyes.

"Don't you _dare_ encourage Ruka to go in there!" he growled venomously at Akatsuki.

Akatsuki looked away guiltily, the memories of what he did to Ruka came flushing back.

"Ryuji Nii-san!" Ruka hissed at her brother's verbal assault to her husband.

"But that man is putting you in danger _again_ !" Ryuji exclaimed, now hysterical.

"Ryuji Nii-san, I am a full-grown woman with a daughter and a husband, I think I know what I am capable of doing!" Ruka shouted back.

"But-" Ryuji was cut off by his parents.

"Ryuji, I think your sister is right," Kyousuke Souen stated , "She is old enough to make her own decisions and solve her own problems"

"Yes, your father is right, Ryuji," agreed Renata Souen, "We both know how much you care for Ruka, but she has to walk on her own two feet."

Ryuji sighed and backed down. Ruka watched her brother's reaction and wished she had really done something that would reassure her brother about her safety with Akatsuki.

"Look, Ryuji Nii-san, I know you're worried about my fear with water and all, but I think I could take care of things myself," Ruka said gently. She bit her lower lip and hope she hasn't hurt her brother's feelings. She turned back to face Akatsuki, ready to face her worst fear.

_Well, this is it…_

Ruka took a deep breath. She reached out her hand towards Akatsuki and warily stepped down the ladder into the water. She gasped as the cold water hit her smooth skin. Ruka wanted to get back out but she knew she couldn't because she was doing this for Akatsuki and Rukia, and to show everybody she could face her fears alone, especially her brother. Ruka closed her eyes tight as she could feel the water rise up towards her stomach. She then felt Akatsuki pulling her up to his body.

"It's okay, Ruka," said Akatsuki as he held his shaking wife, "You did it, Ruka, you did it!"

Ruka could hear people cheering and whistling in the background. She could hear her Rukia calling for her. Ruka was surprised as it was easier than she thought it would be. Nonetheless, Ruka Souen has finally overcome her life-long fear and was thrilled. Now she can have fun with her daughter in the pool without any obstacles to get in her way.

Now, here comes the _more _difficult part, she has to learn how to swim! But that can wait till later.

**THE END**

Well how was my side fanfic?

Once again, thanks to Agatelinks for letting me base my story on her characters :)

**PS: I just finished writing this new VK fanfic called "Wages" and hope you guys would be so so so kind and read and review it cause currently it has zilch!** XD

loves, Christine x

Oh...one more thing....**REVIEEEWWWW!!!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

* * *


End file.
